Additive manufacturing, or the sequential assembly or construction of a part through the combination of material addition and applied energy, takes on many forms and currently exists in many specific implementations and embodiments. Additive manufacturing can be carried out by using any of a number of various processes that involve the formation of a three dimensional part of virtually any shape. The various processes have in common the sintering, curing or melting of liquid, powdered or granular raw material, layer by layer using ultraviolet light, high powered laser, or electron beam, respectively. Unfortunately, even after an additive manufacturing process is well understood, the process can be disrupted by variations in or contamination of raw materials used in the additive manufacturing process. Consequently, methods for mitigating or avoiding the use of raw materials that can change the results of an additive manufacturing process are desired.